A Measure of Worth
by SenpakuxKira
Summary: Many ponies believe that destiny guides their path. That their experiences are predetermined with choices beyond their control. But, they are wrong. Destiny only gives you an ending not the path. It seems they must learn this lesson again and Naruto's just the pony to do it. NarutoxHarem
**Lets go ahead and get this out of the way. I do not own the Naruto series or My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.**

 **A Path Less Traveled**

There is a legend in Equestria. Of a pony who lives deep in the Hollow Shades. One who can raise mountains, destroy oceans, and rain fire from the sky. Who (if you can manage to convince him) can grant any wish you could imagine. Many have gone to the woods seeking his help. Most go and return heartbroken and without any idea why. But, for a few that enter these woods they returned changed. They go on to do things that no normal pony would have ever dreamed of accomplishing.

It is this pony that one named Trixie Lulamoon now sought. They past year had not been kind to Trixie. She lost her home, her career, and worse her reputation. No one would hire her since the past incidents in Ponyville. Despite her failings she was determined to turn over a new leaf. To prove to Twilight and to herself that she could be a better pony. But, she needed help. A chance to prove that she had changed. She needed a restart. A way for the ponies she had hurt to truly forgive her.

Which is why she was currently hiking through the woods seeking this 'legend'. She was told of it in one of her many visits in the city of Manehatten. At the time she believed to be nothing but the raving of an idiot in one of the local bars. In fact she still believes it may have been just that. But she needed this more than anything else. So she hoped beyond hopes that it was true.

But, how long had she been here? When she entered it was early morning, now it seemed Celestia's sun was setting. She had wasted the entire day in this forest with nothing to show for it. She was ill prepared, her meager supplies already approaching non-existence inside her satchel. She stopped ready to rest and continue her search tomorrow before a pain-filled cry pierced the air. Her ears immediately focused on the sound seeking its location. After a moment the cry repeated to her left.

She was conflicted. While there was never any true record of anything overtly dangerous in this forest, it would still be best not to tempt fate. The cry went off again this time slightly weaker in volume.

"Celestia dammit." She cursed to herself before running in the direction of the noise. After a few minutes of running she found her quarry. A wounded red fox kit stuck in what looked to be a snare trap most likely set by one of the local griffins. One of its rear legs bleeding from struggling to release itself. It froze noticing her enter the area ears lying flush against its head in fear.

"Shhhh, it's ok little guy," she spoke softly slowly approaching the wounded canid. "I'm not here to hurt you."

She gently picked it up in her magic slowly working the snare from its leg. It whined in discomfort as the wound its leg was fully exposed. She winced at the sight before reaching into her bag for a bandage. Quickly wrapping it the bandage she placed it on the ground. It gazed at her cautiously before slowly working its way to a stand. It looked her straight in the eye before bolting into the bushes.

"Tch, your welcome." She scoffed before moving on her way. Finding a nearby clearing she went about setting up camp for the night. Reaching into her bag she grabbed a small tent the size of her hoof before expanding it with her magic. She never really thought she would need it when she bought it, but recently it had gotten more than its fair share of use.

After collecting some wood from the area, she dug a shallow pit for a fire. Setting the wood aflame she sat gazing into the flames.

'Maybe, this is a waste of time,' she thought morosely. 'What if I can't even find this pony? Then all this time would have been wasted.'

She sighed, 'Maybe this is what I deserve.'

"You!"

She was jolted from her thoughts by a figure landing in the clearing. It was a griffin, a rather large one at that towering a good two hooves above her. She shrunk under his enraged gaze. His dark plumage a stark contrast from his light brown coat.

"Hello, I'm talking to you!" He yelled his already strained patience wearing thin.

"Y-yes, what is it?" She asked trying to keep the fear of the situation out of her voice.

"Did you mess with my trap?! I been waiting to catch something in that thing for two days! Do you know how hard it is to get actual meat in this country!? I have to deal with you squeamish ponies all the time!" He ranted and raved clearly not inclined to actually let her answer.

She shrunk under his verbal assault, eyes downcast, and sweat visibly marring her forehead.

"Trixie is very sorry, sir. Trixie saw it and just-"

"Just saw something that wasn't any of your business and decided to get involved anyways. Typical pony mentality. Always thinking that you can do no wrong!" He closed the distance between them before pointing an accusing talon straight at her face.

"Well you did! Now what am I supposed to do, huh!?" He all but screamed at her.

She shuffled nervously at his proximity. She reached into her bag with her magic grabbing the last few bits she had left. It would be a painful loss, but at this point she would do anything to appease the angry griffin before her.

"T-Trixie has these bits. You could probably buy some meat with it if you wanted." She offered pushing them forward with her magic.

He was not amused in the slightest at her offer smacking the coins out of the air. He grabbed her horn and lifted her to his eye-level ignoring her cry of agony.

"I don't need your bucking charity! If I could do that don't you think I would have already!?" He raged before throwing her into her tent causing it to collapse on top of her.

She gasped from the pain piercing her head. Her horn throbbed from the blatant abuse upon it. She struggled to right herself but was immediately pushed back down by her abusers talon.

"I will get my meat! Even if it has to be from you! I will-Gah!" He didn't get to finish before something latched onto his hind leg. He panicked trying his best to kick off his attacker. No longer feeling him bearing down on her she brought herself to her hooves. She froze in surprise at the creature attached to the flailing griffin's leg. It was the fox she had saved earlier from the snare, bandage visible on its leg.

The fox quickly let go of its makeshift chew toy. Running back in front of the pony who helped it.

"Buck! Is that the little shit you let go! I'm going to kill that thing." His wings ruffled in irritation.

It barked at him baring its fangs in challenge.

"Ok, you little shit, I guess I could have a snack before….I…" He trailed of at the end his eyes widening in horror. Confused Trixie slowly turned her head only to catch sight of a fox. A **very** large fox. It easily stood above its back reaching the top of the trees surrounding it. Its glare was solely on the griffin before it seemingly completely ignoring her presence. She started to hyperventilate the urge to run was strong, but her fear kept her completely immobile.

There was a howl to her left as more foxes came from the tree line. They weren't as large as the one behind her, but most were at least her size. There was another howl from behind the griffin, then another to her right. They were surrounded.

"Screw this!" The griffin attempted to take to the air but was quickly forced to the ground by five foxes pouncing upon him. He flailed wildly trying his best to shake them off of his assaulters. They began to bite his wings and legs preventing his. Trixie flinched hearing a loud snap and the pain filled screech that followed.

A bark from the largest one nearly made her jump out of her fur before the ones surrounding the griffin backed away. It wasn't a pretty sight. His legs and chest were riddled with wounds from their bites. But the worst of it was his wing which easily looked like it was ready to fall off. She turned away as her stomach tried to rebel against her.

"Griffin!" The deep rumbling voice of the head fox filled the clearing drawing the attention of the two outsiders. "This is your first and only warning. You are to leave this forest and never return. If you decide grace us with your presence again your life will be forfeit."

Foxes moved out of the make a way for him to leave but he lay on the ground uncertain.

" **Leave!** " The head fox roared angered at the griffins hesitance. The griffin squawked in fear before making his way to his paws and limping away as fast as he could. They all watched him leave through the brush. "Follow him, make sure he leaves, and make sure he knows your there." Three of the pack broke off in the direction the intruder intent on following the alphas decision.

"You, pony." It said down to her shaking her from her stupor. He turned to leave, "Follow us. If you do not you will be made to leave the forest as well."

Not liking the underlying threat in his tone she quickly followed behind it.

She had been following them for a while now deeper into the forest. She had yet to say anything to the large one leading her and it seemed to be readily ignoring her presence. The small one was a different story. It happily weaved between her legs panting happily all the while. She had on multiple occasions already had to stop mid step to avoid squishing the hyperactive kit. She had on more than one occasion lost herself to her thoughts during their trek, endless questions swirling in her brain.

"We're here." Her eyes snapped forward immediately taking in the sight of…. A cottage. Not a very impressive one either. Its frame seemed to be askew leaning to the left terrible. A large conglomeration of vines went down the entirety of its side. Its windows cloud with a film of gray. In all honest it looked like nopony had lived there in years.

The small kit ran to the door beckoning her to follow. She looked up at the alpha for confirmation only to see it making its way away from the cabin back into the surrounding forest.

'Well, I suppose it's something.' She thought making her way to the entrance.

The door creaked loudly as she peeked inside. It was dark everything covered in a thick cover of shadow. She tried to illuminate it with her magic but found it ineffective. The kit ran inside heedless of the lack of vision. She stepped through the door to follow only for her foot to land on nothing causing her to plummet into the darkness.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **This is the re-write to my previous fanfic. I decided to do things a little differently this time around. It will have longer chapters this is just more of a prologue. An introduction to how this is going to play out. That mature tag is there for a reason. Also for those who liked the other fic don't worry people you'll still get that good Fluttershy goodness just be patient.**


End file.
